


Cloak

by groovyjinn



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Annoying Parents, Cloak/Plague, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, cloak, ectoberweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/groovyjinn
Summary: Tucker sews Sam a cloak and she falls in love with it.
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984091
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cloak Ectober Week 2020 prompt. Almost impulse purchased a cloak from Etsy a few ago, ended up with this idea instead.

Sam marveled at the smooth satin feel of the cloak, admiring the intricate skull embroidery pattern at the hem. “Tucker...it’s beautiful.”

Tucker beamed. “Glad you like it. ‘Course I couldn’t make it without that sewing machine you got me for my birthday.”

“Yeah, but you really didn’t need t—”

“Hush, I wanted to. Besides, it was good practice.”

Sam swallowed her reply and ran her hand through the fabric once more. “Thanks Tuck.”

~

The next morning, Sam was greeted by the sound of her mom’s shriek as she entered the kitchen.

“Sammykins! What are you wearing?”

Sam lowered the hood of the cloak and scowled. “I told you this a million times already, call me Sam.”

“Oh, why would you wear such a dreadful garment? What about the dress I bought you last week?”

“That frilly disaster?”

“Don’t say that Sammy, c’mon now, let’s find you something nice to wear.”

Sam pouted. She’s been through this a dozen times with her mom already. Guess we just have to continue the lies…

“Actually, it’s for school.”

“Pardon me? Why in hea—”

“It’s a play. In first period. So I need to wear it cause I won’t have any time to change.” She inched towards the door. “Anyways would you look at the time gotta go bye!”

She exhaled a sigh of relief as soon as she was outside. Guess it’s gonna be another morning without breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot longer :/ Unfortunately, my academic slump has also taken away my fic writing abilities.
> 
> Pretty much, it continues with Sam going to school with the cloak. A teacher called Ms. Ricketts (yes this is a callout to YOU Ms. Ricketts, my horrible third grade teacher) gives Sam detention for not "adhering to the dress code". Sam is really pissed about this. Then a reasonable sequence of events occurs which leads up to Ms. Ricketts getting fired. Sam happily continues wearing the cloak permanently. Also, insert scene where the Box Ghost thinks Sam is an Ancient because of the cloak and is Terrified.
> 
> Anyways, woohoo I did it!! I've completed my first Ectober :D


End file.
